


天气预报

by kristina251



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 其实诺伊尔的身高不适合当飞行员，太高了。不过管他的，脑洞开了再说Y^_^Y





	天气预报

1.  
在诺伊尔看来，穆勒最大的问题，就是实在太宅了。

他一直都没搞懂，明明作为气象站工作者，不管愿意不愿意，都有的是需要出远门的机会，为什么穆勒的死宅还是一点好转的迹象都没有？事实上除了在公寓和气象站之间两点一线，这小子出门去的最远的地方大概就是去安联球场看比赛了

“他连客场都不出！亏他还好意思自称拜仁死忠！”——这是来自诺伊尔的看法。

“我这最多只能算恋家！”——这是来自穆勒的看法。

 

而在穆勒看来，诺伊尔最大的优点，就是他经常不在家。

很显然，你不能要求一位职业是飞行员的人天天呆在公寓里，特别是诺伊尔所在的航空公司跟一家大型电力公司有了合作关系之后，几乎每个月都不间断的飞往欧洲各地，配合检修电路什么的。原本穆勒的愿望只是找个人来分摊高昂的房租，但作为一名宅男，打FIFA忘了时间简直就是家常便饭，而他的前室友克罗斯却是一名坚定的早睡主义者。

“每天晚上我居然在自己家被迫搞得像做贼一样！你知道这什么感觉吗？”——这是来自穆勒的看法。

“你那是每晚在自己家做强盗，谢谢。”——这是来自克罗斯的看法。

总之，在克罗斯终于忍无可忍，搬去了与他志同道合的克洛泽的公寓之后，面对诺伊尔这么一个一个月回不了三天家，却能跟自己对半分房租的人，穆勒感觉简直不能更好了。

 

2.  
其实，原本，穆勒也没想到天上居然会掉这样的馅饼。

格策是一个小他一届的学弟，作为一名信息学教授的宝贝儿子，格策也不知道自己为什么就莫名其妙的考上了应用气象学专业，把一心希望子承父业的老爸气到半死。毕业之后也没有像大多数师兄师姐一样去气象站报道，反而跑去了航空公司，找了个飞行签派工作的实习。当时几乎所有人都觉得他肯定是疯了，没想到一年之后，格策却在酒吧里开起了“正式签约”庆祝Party。

“我跟你们说，培训最后结业考试的时候，你们是不知道那考官有多可恶！刚上飞机，他居然拿张报纸往脸上一盖，就那么躺在椅子上睡着了！”格策一手端着酒杯，正在给他的前同学们和未来的同事们大说特说自己的培训经历。酒杯里面的啤酒随着他的动作晃晃荡荡，散发出浓郁的麦芽香气，“你们想想，考官不发话，我们几个考生谁敢乱动！当时就傻在那里不知道该干啥了，要不是……”

“要不是我回头说了句‘发什么呆呢？给个数据啊？’，你们是不是真的打算在那一直傻站着直到飞机返航？”比格策早进入航空公司两年，现在已经和他在同一个机组共事的飞行员罗伊斯接了一句。

“很有可能。”格策冲他重重一点头，“后来中午吃饭的时候，我还听着那考官跟人发牢骚呢，‘居然还有几个不开眼的考生想叫醒我？呼噜我都打起来了！这点自觉都没有来考什么试？’你看看这什么人！阴险狡诈，活该他掉头发啊，我看没两年迟早要彻底秃掉！”

哄堂大笑，除了来自另一个机组的维修技师赫韦德斯摸着头，笑的有点尴尬，他的搭档胡梅尔斯看了他一眼，把嘴里的酒全喷了出来。

穆勒也跟着笑的前仰后合，手一滑，半杯酒泼了出来，撒到了坐在一边的诺伊尔身上。他赶紧道歉，手忙脚乱的摸出餐巾纸想帮对方擦干净，诺伊尔礼貌的冲他笑笑示意没事，接过纸巾自己擦拭起来。另一边罗伊斯按着格策的肩膀拼命蹂躏他脑袋，表示我这可是救命之恩啊你一定得好好感谢我，起码也得多请我吃几顿饭，为了请客方便也为了上班便利不如就搬到我们机组的公寓来吧正好曼努马上就要搬家了……

“哎哎！”诺伊尔瞬间忘掉了自己的裤子，“我什么时候说过要搬家了？”

“你不是被调去本尼他们机组了吗？当然过去一起住比较方便吧？”罗伊斯冲他一笑，嘴角比平时更歪了，“我记得本尼租的公寓好像还有空房？”

“咳咳……曼努，”赫韦德斯看了诺伊尔一眼，有点不好意思，“抱歉，我昨天已经答应马茨搬进来了，如果你要来的话，就只能睡沙发了。”

“你们不能这样！”诺伊尔看着格策涨红的圆脸蛋和期待的眼神，总觉得不答应他似乎不大好意思，但想到赫韦德斯公寓里沙发的尺寸，又差点晕过去，他万万没想到只是出来喝个酒，却在两句话之间就沦为了无家可归的可怜虫，“公司什么时候规定过一个机组非得住一起啊？不是有任务的时候按时过去报道就行吗？”

一直坐在角落喝酒的克罗斯轻轻踢了穆勒一脚，冲他使了个眼色。

“那个……各位，”穆勒心领神会，把手臂举的高高的，插入对话，“特别是曼努，如果你对住的地方并没有太严格的要求的话，我想你或许可以搬来慕尼黑？托尼刚刚搬去另外的公寓了，所以……”

“成交！”不等诺伊尔开口，罗伊斯抢先一拍桌子。

“然后房租的问题……啊，我是说，这个，水电网费自然是各出各的，但是租金嘛……”

“没问题！他奖金高着呢，就让他跟你对半分好了！”

罗伊斯和穆勒举杯相庆，随后一个转头找格策咬耳朵研究饭馆，一个找克罗斯暗爽终于找到了人分摊房租，留下诺伊尔一个人在桌边凌乱。

 

3.  
只住了一天时间，诺伊尔就深切的感受到了自己的舍友虽然脾气好，人也有趣，生活习惯方面也没什么问题，但实实在在是位资深宅男，除了上班不得不出门外，他简直就连食物都懒得出门买，附近凡是带外卖的餐馆全是他的最爱（当然，在试过他的厨艺水平后，诺伊尔也很庆幸他没有买菜回来自己做的习惯），甚至晨跑也只是在公寓里的跑步机上搞定。刚刚搬过来时诺伊尔本想趁着周六，请他带路一起去超市看看有没有什么东西要买，结果说了半天，得到的回复是“来一局FIFA，你赢了我就去，输了就自己看着办！”

来就来。诺伊尔默默腹诽。正好同事里有一堆人也是FIFA死忠，大家经常一起切磋技术，于是驾轻就熟的拿起手柄，进入战斗状态。

然后一个白天就这么过去了。

傍晚，吸取教训的诺伊尔无视了穆勒“不行不行再来一盘我就不信了”的邀请，赶在关门前自己跑去了超市。

 

除此之外，如果说两人还有什么分歧，显然就是一生红白的拜仁死忠穆勒，和号称“血管里留着蓝色血液”的沙尔克死忠诺伊尔，在每个比赛日上演的抢遥控器大戏。当然了，每个赛季至少有两个比赛日是不用抢遥控器的，可是——

“那是手球！可恶！明显是个手球！！”穆勒披着他的印着拜仁队徽的毯子，从沙发上蹦了起来，站在诺伊尔面前跳脚。

“那叫球打手，你这只懂天气预报的球盲。”诺伊尔也站起来，淡定的举着他的皇家蓝马克杯喝了一口咖啡，利用身高优势，居高临下地冲着穆勒微笑，“再说了，裁判没吹就不算。”

“你！拜仁必胜！”穆勒气急败坏，索性站到沙发上，终于取得了身高压制，“有本事来赌啊，沙尔克要是输了你就出去把这周的垃圾倒了！”

“谁怕谁。”诺伊尔考虑了一下沙发的使用寿命，忍住了也站上去的冲动，“拜仁要是输了，这周的衣服就由你送去干洗店！”

结果90分钟的比赛结束，双方战成了1-1平。在经过一晚上的激烈谈判后，一切照旧，穆勒打着哈欠去对面街道倒了垃圾，同时诺伊尔顶着黑眼圈把衣服送去了两条街外的干洗店。

 

4.  
没多久，诺伊尔所在的机组接到任务，去南欧一片山区进行电路检修和维护。两人的日常争论也转入了电话模式。

“这里风景挺不错的，人也有趣，昨天还看到一户庄园主人带着儿子干农活，那小子可搞笑了，清理牛粪的时候……”签派人员正在紧张的收集数据并进行联络和调度，胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯带头的维修组也在对即将进入工作状态的直升机进行最后的检修，只剩个诺伊尔，忙里偷闲的在机库外煲电话粥。

“哎哎！”电话那头传来穆勒的大声抗议，“我这刚热好一块披萨，你非得提牛粪这么恶心的话题？”

“好吧好吧，”诺伊尔沿着机库旁边的灌木丛一路晃悠，随手掐下一朵花，“昨天听他们说，这里有种花……”

“什么花？”

诺伊尔愣了一下，蹦出一个当地方言单词，电话两端静默一秒后，两人很默契的忘掉了这个问题。

“总之，就是一种水红色，长得有点像小号的花。”诺伊尔将手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，按照昨天刚学的方法，两手一点点撕开花瓣，又拔出花蕊扔掉，将花托送到嘴边轻轻一吸，“花蜜味道真不错，挺清甜的，又不腻，你这种宅男就没机会尝试了吧？”

“得了吧，”手机里传来穆勒的大口咀嚼声，以至于嘲讽都显得有些含糊，“你好端端的跟蜜蜂抢什么食，还是你打算转投多特蒙德的大黄蜂阵营？”

“喂！”这次轮到诺伊尔抗议了，“你就不能不煞风景？我……OH SHIT！”

“喂？喂？？曼努你还在吗？出什么事了？？”没过小腿的草丛里，传来了穆勒焦急的声音。

诺伊尔冲着地面猛咳了一阵，又狠狠的呸了几声，这才循声从草丛里捡起了手机，“我没事托马斯，就是刚刚不小心吸了一只蚂蚁到嘴里了。”

下一秒，电话那头传来了震耳欲聋的笑声。

 

5.  
“喂，托尼，”诺伊尔这次一去就是几个月，他飞行期间又不便联系，刚刚登记完一组气象数据，此时闲极无聊的穆勒从电脑前站起来，冲着桌子对面的克罗斯招呼，“我去吃午饭了，你看着点数据。”

“为什么不是我去吃饭你看着点数据？”似乎是为了应和主人，克罗斯的肚子适时的叫了一声。

“你刚刚才跟米洛去罗马休完年假回来，多看一会也不行？”

“你自己不肯出去度假也是我的错？”

“出去度假有什么好玩的。”穆勒嘟囔了一句，伸手过去戳克罗斯的脸，“本来就吃圆了一圈，还惦记着午饭呐。”

“你这没人要的死宅懂什么！”克罗斯脸色有点红，抓起手边一叠用来打印卫星云图的纸朝穆勒甩了过去，穆勒不甘示弱，也抓起手边的记录图纸扔了过来，一时间桌子上方风起云涌，各种造型的卫星云图和天气雷达图满天飞舞。

“……等等。”满眼风云变幻中，克罗斯突然抓住了穆勒刚刚飞过来的一张卫星云图，仔细看了看，“我记得你早上说过，诺伊尔是去了——”他把还在空中飞舞的图纸扇到一边，将手里这张递了过去，指着其中一块地区，“这里？”

“是啊……嗯？”作为气象站的资深员工，这些地图穆勒早已烂熟于心，随便瞥一眼就知道图上画的是哪块区域。克罗斯手里的地图确实包含了诺伊尔此次的工作区域，顺着他手指所点，在那片地区的南侧，一块小小的积雨云正在生成。

而图纸上显示的时间，是两小时之前。

穆勒脸上皱起眉头，突然伸手把桌上散落的图纸全部扒了过来，一张张挑拣，克罗斯也凑过去帮他把关，不一会图纸全部整理完成，很明显，一块突然形成的积雨云正在逐渐变大，在风力的驱使下由南向北运动，按照经验推算，将在一至两小时之后到达诺伊尔的工作区域。而同期的天气雷达图上，由南向北移动的则是一片由黄变红，又逐渐加深的色块，显然，届时诺伊尔将要遇见的，应该是一场暴雨。

“呃，马里奥说过，收集和掌握气象情报是飞行必备的前期调度工作之一，应该不会不能及时返航吧？”克罗斯看了眼穆勒额头上越来越深的褶子，拍了拍他肩膀。

穆勒来不及搭理他，抓起手机，调出最近通话菜单就开始拨号。

克罗斯耸耸肩，趁着穆勒无暇他顾，丢下一句“我吃饭了你看着点数据”，转身跑向了食堂。

 

当诺伊尔的电话第三十次响起时，赫韦德斯终于忍无可忍，将他的手机拿过来按下了接听键。

“喂是曼努吗哦你及时返航了真是太好了我还以为你还在飞行呢……”

赫韦德斯还没来得及说话，一长串带着巴伐利亚口音的话语就顺着电信网络传了过来，一气呵成，毫无停顿，赫韦德斯不得不咳嗽一声才将对方打断：“你好，我是本尼迪克特·赫韦德斯，曼努他不久前刚刚出发了，预计三小时后返航。你是穆勒先生吧？找他有什么急事吗？”

“三小时？？”穆勒从电脑前蹦了起来。

 

下午突然降下的骤雨已在傍晚时分停歇，此时天空上星光闪耀，只有几片稀薄的雾气在空中缭绕，被洗刷过后的植被上还弥漫着潮湿的水气。草木的清香在晚风中浮动，沁人心脾。而经历了临时变更计划、改动航线、紧急返航、撰写报告以及配合检修等等一系列繁琐的工作之后，诺伊尔和胡梅尔斯两个人终于找到空当，一人端着一份迟来的晚餐，另一只手捂着耳朵从驻地逃了出来，坐在夜空下大快朵颐。

“你也不劝劝本尼，他都吼了20分钟了，”诺伊尔大口往嘴里扒着意面，顺脚蹬了旁边的胡梅尔斯一下，“朱利安他们就是经验不足，也不是故意的，写份报告，下次吸取教训就是了，反正我也及时返航了，何必教训的这么厉害。”

“我怎么没劝过，”胡梅尔斯看了看表，“忍忍吧，再有10分钟就吼完了。我要是没劝，那估计还得吼40分钟才算完事。再说了，你少自作多情，他才不心疼你，要是飞机有个好歹，就轮到我们累死在维修间了，当然得好好教训一下那几个不好好看天气预报的小兔崽子。”

诺伊尔有点想笑，他摸出手机看了下时间，已经接近晚上23点了，不知道穆勒今晚有没有闲情玩游戏，要是没玩，再不给他打个电话，怕是就要睡觉了。可是不知道为什么，他忽然有点不想当着胡梅尔斯的面打这个电话。

幸好，对付胡梅尔斯，有一招人人皆知的万用大法。

“嗨，马茨，”诺伊尔神神秘秘的凑过去，“这轮多特蒙德又输球了。”

“不可能！”胡梅尔斯果然从地上一跃而起。

“真的，我刚看过新闻，恭喜你们被拜仁双杀了。”诺伊尔露出得意的微笑，同时肚子里祈祷拜仁不要太不争气。这几天天天飞行，忙的晕头转向，根本连查比分的时间都没有，他也只能信口胡说。

“该死！”如他所愿，胡梅尔斯果然骂骂咧咧的走进驻地寻找wifi信号了，连赫韦德斯响彻驻地的训斥声都没能阻挡住他的脚步。

诺伊尔刚刚按下拨号键的一瞬间，听筒里就传来了穆勒略显困倦的声音：“曼努，是你吗？”

“嗯，是我。”诺伊尔清楚的听见电话那头长舒一口气，“本尼都给我说了，今天真是多谢你了。”

“哎嘿嘿嘿，那是，我是干哪一行的，这点小事算什么。”穆勒的声音明显精神了不少。

诺伊尔微笑了一下，将空盘子放在双腿上，抬头看着远方夜空：“其实今天返航的时候已经快下雨了，云层把日光挡了一半，山里半明半暗的，又有雾气盖在树林上，飘来飘去，那样子真好看，你要是有机会，真该来看看。我……”

“那地方我去过啊，挺早以前了，不然你以为我们怎么会有那里的数据，”隔着网络都能听出穆勒的不以为然，“再说了，云层我比你看得多啊，除了这种小小积雨云，还有什么钓卷云、层积云、高积云，种类多着呢，你这种外行就不懂了吧？”

“不不，我的意思是从空中，从高处看……”

“那算什么，我还从卫星看过呢，比你高到哪里去了。”

看在救命之恩的份上，诺伊尔默默的把“你这宅男”的评语吞了回去，叹了口气：“好，算你厉害，行了吧。”

“哼哼，知道就好，你这天气预报都不懂的家伙。”

诺伊尔撇撇嘴，突然想到个事：“啊，对了，这轮联赛拜仁到底赢了没？”

“废话，当然赢了。”穆勒的语气仿佛在陈述天下最无可辩驳的真理。

“那沙尔克呢？”

两秒钟后，诺伊尔也从地上一跃而起，飞奔进驻地找wifi去了。

 

6.  
一双布满灰尘的运动鞋随意的扔在门口，几件皱巴巴的衣服堆在放在客厅的行李箱上，浴室里的抽风机发出嗡嗡的工作声，餐桌上还放着吃剩了半盘的蘑菇肉酱意面。这就是穆勒回到公寓，一打开灯所看到的景象。

当然，沙发上还躺着个高大的家伙，经过热水冲洗的脸色有些红润，金发上还残留这一些水珠，正裹着他的拜仁绒毯休息，却被突然点亮的客厅顶灯晃了下眼睛，低声嘟囔了一句，翻了个身。

穆勒迅速关上顶灯，借着透过窗帘的夕阳余晖走到沙发旁，诺伊尔用力缩了缩身子，给他留出一点空位坐下。

“怎么提早回来了？”

“飞机回来了，他们忙着检修和提交数据，没我什么事，跟本尼说了一声就先跑了。”诺伊尔坐起来，靠在沙发扶手上，用手抹了把脸，“托马斯，我有件事问你。”

“什么？”穆勒好奇的看着他，绿色的眼睛一闪一闪。

“你……想去非洲看看吗？”

“嗯？我以为什么事呢……”穆勒斜了他一眼，“没兴趣，上学的时候不知道看过几百遍地图了，我现在简直可以徒手画给你。”

“不不不，你没明白我意思。”诺伊尔挪动身体靠了过去，双臂搭在穆勒肩上，“你应该知道前一阵马尔科他们机组出差的时候，他开着直升机带着马里奥去楚格峰转了一圈吧？”

穆勒的眼睛瞬间瞪的滚圆：“你是说……”

诺伊尔点点头，湛蓝的眼睛里满是笑意，期待的看着他。

穆勒的额头上挤出几条褶子：“可是我听马里奥说，他在直升机上坐的晕头转向，吐的一塌糊涂，回来后整两天没胃口，硬是饿瘦了两公斤，后来连吃了几天的奶酪蛋糕才好。直升机我没坐过，万一我也……”

诺伊尔哈哈大笑，在穆勒的卷发上揉了一把：“那是马尔科故意吓唬他的，没想到他反应这么大，马里奥没跟你说后来那几天的奶酪蛋糕全是马尔科付账？”

“哦，那……”穆勒转了转眼睛，想到另一个问题，“马里奥是机组工作人员，跟着去没问题，难道我也行？”

“如果只是机组工作人员，马里奥现在已经是主任签派员了，工作只有比马尔科更忙，才没有空闲上飞机转悠。”诺伊尔忽然停顿了一下，深吸一口气，接了下去，“公司新出台的奖励规定，如果飞行员一年下来完成的业务量达到一定数值并且没有出任何差错，那么年终奖可以选择在出差的空隙带一个人上天去转一圈，只是这个人……”

诺伊尔将穆勒的脸轻轻捧起，嘴唇凑到他耳边，声音低了下去：“仅限家属。”

穆勒感觉自己的心跳好像停了，又好像变成了每分钟250下，他脸上发烧，却一句话也说不出来。诺伊尔也没有再说话，只是凝视着他的眼睛，等待着他的回答。

“你们……不会再搞错天气预报了吧？”穆勒在大脑彻底死机之前，终于憋出来了一句话。

“你放心，绝对不再会搞错了，而且我也绝对不会像马尔科那样吓唬你。”诺伊尔抬头一笑，脸上闪耀着自信的光芒，“更何况，有我在，就算天上突然下冰雹，我也一定能把你平平安安送回基地。”

“所以，”诺伊尔再次凑过去，两人额头贴在一起，互相感受着对方脸上的热度，“你愿意和我一起，去看东非大裂谷吗？”

END


End file.
